Music Wizard of OZ
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Music_of_Wizard_of_Oz_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen del PV ilustrado por Y oji.]]Music Wizard de OZ es un conjunto de canciones originales Vocaloid. Music Wizard de OZ está dividida por 11 canciones o partes, todas publicadas en un solo vídeo, de tal forma que el vídeo parece mas una obra de teatro musical. La historia está basada en el famoso cuento de "El Mago de Oz", sin embargo, la historia presenta ligeras modificaciones, pero siguen teniendo el mismo desarrollo o forma en que los personajes se van encontrando o sus propósitos (aunque ligeramente cambiados) para ir a ver al famoso (famosa en este caso) Mago de OZ. Interpretes: Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len, GUMI y MEIKO. Música y Letra: OSTER Project Vídeo: Fuwacina (OSTER Project) Ilustraciones: Y oji Dirección Luces: Usagi Guitarra: TEST Mix: Kuroda Kaori *Nicovideo *Youtube (Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Attractive Museum Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Kyarril *Traducción al español por Yuna Prelude Interprete: Hatsune Miku (Solid), Kagamine Rin y Len (Power), Megurine Luka, GUMI (Power), KAITO (Straight), MEIKO Kanji= 果てしなく広がるこの空の下 僕らを導くのはあのメロディー 遥かなる時間を越えて繋がる どんなときも心は覚えているから |-| Romaji= hateshinaku hirogaru kono sora no shita bokura o michibiku no wa ano merodii haruka naru jikan o koete tsunagaru donna toki mo kokoro wa oboete iru kara |-| Español= Bajo este eterno cielo guíemos aquella melodía conectandolas a través del tiempo distante a cada momento mi corazón lo recuerda One Ordinary Day Interprete: Hatsune Miku Kanji= いつものように目が覚めると いつものように鶏にエサをあげるの いつものように焦げたトーストと いつものように叔母さんガミガミ叔父さんブツブツ もうたくさんよ ああ私だっていつか 絵本みたいな冒険がしてみたいの 悪い魔女とか魔法使いとか 考えるだけでゾクゾクしちゃう ああこのままどこかへ飛んで行きたいわ 竜巻とかで…… |-| Romaji= itsumo no you ni me ga sameru to itsumo no you ni niwatori ni esa o ageru no itsumo no you ni kogeta tōsuto to itsumo no you ni oba-san gamigami oji-san butsubutsu mou takusan yo aah watashi datte itsuka ehon mitai na bouken ga shite mitai no warui majo toka mahoutsukai toka kangaeru dake de zokuzoku shichau aah kono mama dokoka e tonde ikitai wa tatsumaki toka de… |-| Español= Despierto como siempre, y alimento a los pollos como siempre Las tostadas quemadas de siempre y como siempre mi tía regañando, mi tío reclamando Ya es suficiente Ah yo también quiero tener una aventura como las de los libros ilustrados algún día con cosas como una bruja malvada o un hechicero El sólo pensarlo me emociona Ah me gustaría salir volando hacia algún lugar ahora mismo con algo como un tornado... ... The Witch of the East is Dead!! Interpretes: Hatsune Miku (Sweet, Light), Kagamine Rin (Power), Kagamine Len (Serious, Power), Megurine Luka, GUMI (Sweet) MEIKO. Kanji= 気付けばそこは小人の国 何やらおしゃべりが聞こえるよ 信じられない！ 今日はお祭りだ 東の魔女が死んだ！ 意地悪で怖い魔女 誰も逆らえやしない 隣の国の勇者様も カエルに変えられ食べられた だけど突然飛んできた 家に潰されぺしゃんこ！ これじゃ魔法も使えやしないさ 東の魔女が死んだ！ 竜巻に乗って飛んできただけよ 風の魔法使いに祝福を！ 一体ここはどこなの？ 我らの救世主に願いを叶える旅をプレゼント あの道を辿ってエメラルドの街へ さあMusic Wizardの元へ！ 何やら迷い込んだ世界で始まる冒険 鍵盤の道を辿ってエメラルドの街へ行こう |-| Romaji= kizukeba soko wa kobito no kuni naniyara oshaberi ga kikoeru yo shinjirarenai! kyou wa omatsuri da higashi no majo ga shinda! ijiwaru de kowai majo dare mo sakarae ya shinai tonari no kuni no yūsha-sama mo kaeru ni kaerare taberareta dakedo totsuzen tonde kita ie ni tsubusare peshanko! kore ja mahou mo tsukae ya shinai sa higashi no majo ga shinda! tatsumaki ni notte tonde kita dake yo kaze no mahoutsukai ni shukufuku o! ittai koko wa doko nano? warera no kyūseishu ni negai o kanaeru tabi o purezento ano michi o tadotte emerarudo no machi e sā Music Wizard no moto e! naniyara mayoikonda sekai de hajimaru bouken kenban no michi o tadotte emerarudo no machi e yukou |-| Español= Cuando me dio cuenta, estoy en un país de gente pequeña escucho algo hablando ¡No puedo creerlo! Hoy habrá festival ¡La Bruja del Este murió! La malvada y aterradora bruja nadie le desobedece El gran héroe del país vecino también lo convertió en rana y se lo comió Pero de repente llegó volando y le destruyó su casa, ¡dejándola aplastada! Con esto ya no podrá ni usar su magia ¡La Bruja del Este murió! Sólo vine volando en un tornado ¡Bendita sea la hechicera de viento! ¿Qué lugar es este? Le concederemos un deseo a nuestra salvadora, le regalaremos un viaje Sigue ese camino, hacia la ciudad Esmeralda ¡Ve a donde está el Mago de la Música! La aventura que empieza en este mundo en el que de alguna forma me extravié Siguiendo el camino de teclado, voy a la ciudad de Esmeralda Stupid Clown Interpretes: Hatsune Miku (Vivid), KAITO (Straight), Megurine Luka Kanji= 突然現れたカカシが歌い出す みんながおいらをバカにするのさ 悩みがあるのなら聞いてあげるわ 何が？今日は良いお天気ですね え？ 三歩歩けば忘れちまう 知恵を持たないカカシなのさ おかげでおいらはお笑い種の いかれた道化さ 間抜けなピエロのサーカスだ 誰もが指差して笑う それなら一緒に知恵を探しに行こう どこへ？ あの道を辿って さあMusic Wizardの元へ！ お願いごとはなあに？ もちろん賢い頭脳さ さあ足取り軽やかにエメラルドの街へ行こう |-| Romaji= totsuzen arawareta kakashi ga utaidasu minna ga oira o baka ni suru no sa nayami ga aru no nara kiite ageru wa nani ga? kyou wa ii otenki desu ne eh? san-po arukeba wasurechimau chie o motanai kakashi nano sa okage de oira wa owaraigusa no ikareta douke sa manuke na piero no sākasu da dare mo ga yubisashite warau sore nara issho ni chie o sagashi ni yukou doko e? ano michi o tadotte sā Music Wizard no moto e! onegaigoto wa nāni? mochiron kashikoi zunou sa sā ashidori karoyaka ni emerarudo no machi e yukou |-| Español= Un espantapájaros que parece de repente empieza a cantar Todos se burlan de mí Si tienes alguna preocupación, te escucharé ¿Qué cosa? Hoy hay un buen clima, ¿verdad? ¿Eh? Si camino tres pasos se me olvida Soy un espantapájaros sin sabiduría Gracias a eso yo soy un hazmerreír un loco payaso Es el circo del payaso idiota Todos se ríen señalando con el dedo En ese caso, vamos juntos a buscar sabiduría ¿Adónde? Siguiendo ese camino ¡Vamos, adónde está el Mago de la Música! ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Por supuesto que un cerebro inteligente Vamos con paso ligero a la ciudad Esmeralda Metallic Heart Interpretes: Hatsune Miku (Vivis), KAITO (Straight) Megurine Luka Kanji= 突然現れたブリキのロボット 油を差したらゆっくりと踊りだして 目からレーザービーム プログラムされたダンスなら完璧に踊っているのに あなたのダンスにはハートが無いって言われるの デジタルの檻の中 与えられた言葉だけじゃ 分からない事ばかり 「ウレシイ」「カナシイ」「タノシイ」 それなら一緒に探しに行こう君の心 なんだって願いを叶えてくれる 不思議なMusic Wizard！ デジタルの檻の外 鮮やかに彩る世界 この胸で感じたい 待ち遠しい私のMetallic Heart あの道を辿って さあMusic Wizardの元へ！ お願いごとはなあに？ 賢い頭脳と心さ さあ歌声高らかに エメラルドの街へ行こう |-| Romaji= totsuzen arawareta buriki no robotto abura o sashitara yukkuri to odoridashite me kara rēzābīmu puroguramu sareta dansu nara kanpeki ni odotte iru noni anata no dansu ni wa hāto ga nai tte iwareru no dejitaru no ori no naka ataerareta kotoba dake ja wakaranai koto bakari “ureshii” “kanashii” “tanoshii” sore nara issho ni sagashi ni yukou kimi no kokoro nan datte negai o kanaete kureru fushigi na Music Wizard! dejitaru no ori no soto azayaka ni irodoru sekai kono mune de kanjitai machidōshii watashi no Metallic Heart ano michi o tadotte sā Music Wizard no moto e! onegaigoto wa nāni? kashikoi zunou to kokoro sa sā utagoe takaraka ni emerarudo no machi e yukou |-| Español= De repente aparece un robot de hojalata Si le pones aceite, comienza a bailar lentamente de sus ojos salen rayos láser Aunque bailo perfectamente cualquier danza que se me haya programado me dicen "tu danza carece de corazón" Sólo con las palabras que se me entregaron dentro de una jaula digital sólo hay cosas que no entiendo "FELIZ" "TRISTE" "DIVERTIDO" En ese caso, vamos juntos a buscar tu corazón quien cumple cualquier deseo ¡el misterioso Mago de la Música! Fuera de la jaula digital se pinta vívidamente el mundo Quiero sentir en este pecho mi muy esperado Corazón Metálico Siguiendo ese camino ¡Vamos, adónde está el Mago de la Música! ¿Cuáles son nuestros deseos? Un cerebro inteligente y un corazón Vamos, alcen la voz con la que cantan Vamos a la ciudad de Esmeralda Vegetarian Twins Interpretes: Hatsune Miku (Soft,Vivid), KAITO (Soft, Straight), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin (Warm, Power), Kagamine Len (Serious, Power). Kanji= ライオンだ！ こっちを見てる… 聞いてくれオレたちの悲しい物語 ライオンなのに…ライオンなのに… お肉が怖くて食べられない 今日も狩りへ行くのさ キャベツ にんじん ブロッコリー レタスにトマト 立派な牙はあるのに 生まれてこのかたベジタリアン 朝ごはん ごぼうサラダ 昼ごはん ポテトサラダ 晩ごはん ハンバーグ 中身はもちろん豆腐 だけど友達にはバカにされているんだ 勇気出してお肉も食べてみたい それなら勇気を探しに行こう そしたらきっと食べられる 牛肉も豚肉も鶏肉も！ そして狩りへ行くのさ 焼肉 しゃぶしゃぶ 親子丼にビーフステーキ 新たなメニュー求めて 旅に出るのさ あの道を辿って さあMusic Wizardの元へ！ お願いごとはなあに？ 頭脳と心と勇気さ さあみんな手を取り合って エメラルドの街へ行こう |-| Romaji= raion da! (hi~) kotchi o miteru… kiite kure oretachi no kanashii monogatari raion na noni… raion na noni… oniku ga kowakute taberarenai kyou mo kari e iku no sa kyabetsu ninjin burokkorii retasu ni tomato rippa na kiba wa aru noni umarete kono kata bejitarian asagohan gobou sarada hirugohan poteto sarada bangohan hanbāgu nakami wa mochiron tōfu dakedo tomodachi ni wa baka ni sarete irunda yūkidashite o niku mo tabete mitai sore nara yūki o sagashi ni yukou soshitara kitto taberareru gyūniku mo butaniku mo toriniku mo! soshite kari e iku no sa yakiniku shabushabu oyakodonburi ni bīfusutēki arata na menyū motomete tabi ni deru no sa ano michi o tadotte sā Music Wizard no moto e! onegaigoto wa nāni? zunou to kokoro to yūki sa sā minna te o toriatte emerarudo no machi e yukou |-| Español= ¡Son leones! Están mirando para acá... Escuchen, por favor, nuestra triste historia Aunque somos leones... aunque somos leones... nos da tanto miedo la carne que no podemos comerla Hoy también iremos a cazar coles, zanahorias, brocoli, lechuga y también tomate Aunque tienen espléndidos colmillos desde que nacieron ellos son vegetarianos Ensalada de bardana de desayuno ensalada de patatas de almuerzo hamburguesa para la cena contiene, por supuesto, tofu Pero nuestros amigos se burlan de nosotros queremos armarnos de valor para tratar comer carne también En ese caso, vamos a buscar valor de esa forma seguramente podrán comer ¡filete, cerdo, y pollo también! Entonces iremos a cazar carne asada, shabushabu, oyako-donburi, y también bistec (1) Saldremos de viaje buscando un nuevo menú Siguiendo ese camino ¡Vamos, a dónde está el Mago de la Música! ¿Cuáles son nuestros deseos? Un cerebro, un corazón y valor Vamos, todos tomados de las manos Vamos a la ciudad de Esmeralda Emerald Girl '''Interpretes: '''Hatsune Miku (Dark, Solid), KAITO (Straight, English), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len (Power), GUMI (Adult, Power, English). Kanji= Emerald Girl ようこそエメラルドの眩い光の街へ すべてが輝き放つエメラルドさ そしてこの私がエメラルドのMusicで奇跡を巻き起こす Emerald Girl エメラルドのPiano エメラルドのSaxophone エメラルドのGuitar エメラルドのDrums Ah 何ひとつ欠けてちゃ奇跡は起こせないの 何ひとつ欠けてちゃWizardになれない 盗まれたギターの旋律が叫んでいる 不完全な奇跡のMagic お願いよ誰か取り戻して西の魔女から 魔法のギターを それならば私たちが 知恵を絞って勇気を出して力の限り 魔法のギターを取り戻すため 西の魔女の元へ行こう |-| Romaji= Emerald Girl youkoso emerarudo no mabayui hikari no machi e subete ga kagayaki hanatsu emerarudo sa soshite kono watashi ga emerarudo no Music de kiseki o makiokosu Emerald Girl emerarudo no Piano emerarudo no Saxophone emerarudo no Guitar emerarudo no Drums Ah nani hitotsu kaketecha kiseki wa okosenai no nani hitotsu kaketecha Wizard ni narenai nusumareta gitā no senritsu ga sakende iru fukanzen na kiseki no Magic onegai yo dareka torimodoshite nishi no majo kara mahou no gitā o sore naraba watashitachi ga chie o shibotte yūki o dashite chikara no kagiri mahou no gitā o torimodosu tame nishi no majo no moto e yukou |-| Español= Chica Esmeralda Bienvenidos a la ciudad de la resplandeciente luz de esmeralda todo es esmeralda que despide luz y yo, que con la música de las esmeraldas provocaré un milagro, soy la Chica Esmeralda Piano de esmeralda Saxofón de esmeralda Guitarra de esmeralda Batería de esmeralda Ah si omito una siquiera, no puedo provocar un milagro si omito una siquiera, no me convertiré en una hechicera La melodía de la guitarra robada está gritando una incompleta magia milagrosa Por favor, alguien recupere la guitarra mágica de las manos de la Bruja del Oeste En ese caso, nosotros usando nuestra sabiduría, juntando valor, con toda nuestra fuerza iremos a donde está la Bruja del Oeste para recuperar la guitarra mágica Lonely Witch '''Interpretes: '''Hatsune Miku (Solid), KAITO (Straight, English), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len (Power), MEIKO Kanji= 西の砦に鳴り響くMusic 憂いを写した孤独なギター I'm alone without you 一人きりのコンサートホール さあPut your hands up 誰も聞いちゃいないのさ Listen to my sounds 美しい音色が泣いている Listen to my wish 分かち合えないものに意味などあるものか Give me some friendship Someone please listen to my sounds それなら僕たちと一緒に友達を探しに行こうよMusic Wizardの元へ 一人では奇跡は起こせないから みんなで行こうエメラルドの街へ |-| Romaji= nishi no toride ni narihibiku Music urei o utsushita kodoku na gitā I’m alone without you hitori kiri no konsāto hōru sā Put your hands up dare mo kiichainai no sa Listen to my sounds utsukushii neiro ga naite iru Listen to my wish wakachiaenai mono ni imi nado aru mono ka Give me some friendship Someone please listen to my sounds sore nara bokutachi to issho ni tomodachi o sagashi ni yukou yo Music Wizard no moto e hitori de wa kiseki wa okosenai kara minna de yukou emerarudo no machi e |-| Español= La música que resuena en la fortaleza del oeste es de una guitarra solitaria que reproduce lamentos Estoy sola sin ti Una solitaria sala de conciertos Vamos, alza tus manos Nadie va a escucharlo Escucha mis sonidos Un hermoso tono está lamentándose Escucha mi deseo Algo que no se comparte no tiene sentido Dame algo de amistad Alguien, por favor, que escuche mis sonidos En ese caso, ven con nosotros a buscar amigos, a donde está el Mago de la Música Debido a que solos no podemos provocar un milagro, vamos todos juntos a la ciudad de Esmeralda Our Music '''Interpretes: '''Hatsune Miku (Vivid, Solid), KAITO (Straight, Soft), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len (Power), GUMI (Whisper, Power), MEIKO. Kanji= さあ魔法のギターで僕らの願いを叶えて今 ほら耳をすませば聞こえるでしょう 誰の中にも隠れてる魔法 誰もが生まれ持った喜びを さあ呼び覚まして答えはそこにあるの 想いを唄に出来るのは 僕らが知恵を持っているから 好きな唄を口ずさむとワクワクするのは 僕らが心を持っているから 大きな声をあげて唄を歌えるのは 僕らが勇気を持っているから そして声を合わせて喜びを分かち合える それが友達 ありのままの自分の中に息づいてる 大切なものを拾い上げて気付かせてくれる それが奇跡 それがMusic 最後はあなたの願いを聞かせて 想いのままに夢を描いて |-| Romaji= sā mahou no gitā de bokura no negai o kanaete ima hora mimi o sumaseba kikoeru deshou dare no naka ni mo kakureteru mahou dare mo ga umare motta yorokobi o sā yobisamashite kotae wa soko ni aru no omoi o uta ni dekiru no wa bokura ga chie o motte iru kara suki na uta o kuchizusamu to wakuwaku suru no wa bokura ga kokoro o motte iru kara ōkina koe o agete uta o utaeru no wa bokura ga yūki o motte iru kara soshite koe o awasete yorokobi o wakachiaeru sore ga tomodachi ari no mama no jibun no naka ni ikizuiteru taisetsu na mono o hiroiagete kizukasete kureru sore ga kiseki sore ga Music |-| Español= Vamos, cumple ahora nuestros deseos con la guitarra mágica Mira, si agudizas tus oídos podrás escuchar seguramente la magia que se esconde dentro de todos la alegría con la que todos nacen Vamos, despiértala; la respuesta está ahí El que podamos poner sentimientos en una canción es debido a que poseemos sabiduría El que nos emocionemos al tararear una canción que nos gusta es debido a que poseemos un corazón El que entonemos una canción a viva voz es debido a que tenemos valor Finalmente, los que sincronizan sus voces y comparten la alegría; eso son amigos Recogo algo preciado que vive dentro de mi verdadero yo, y me hace darme cuenta Eso es un milagro, eso es la música Por último, déjame escuchar tu deseo pinta tus sueños como tú quieras Dear my Family '''Interpretes: '''Hatsune Miku (Soft, Solid), KAITO (Straight), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len (Power), GUMI (Power), MEIKO. Kanji= ねえ私気付いたの ワクワクする冒険よりも どんな素晴らしい夢よりも かけがえのないものがあるの 憎たらしくなるときもあるけど 私の願いはただ一つ 家族に会いたい あなたの愛したあの唄をあなたの愛するあの人も きっとどこかで口ずさんでいるから耳をすまして 私の愛するこの唄が私の愛するあの人と 私をいつでも繋ぎ合わせている 魔法の絆 |-| Romaji= saigo wa anata no negai o kikasete omoi no mama ni yume o egaite nē watashi kizuita no wakuwaku suru bouken yori mo donna subarashii yume yori mo kakegae no nai mono ga aru no nikutarashiku naru toki mo aru kedo watashi no negai wa tada hitotsu kazoku ni aitai anata no aishita ano uta o anata no aisuru ano hito mo kitto dokoka de kuchizusande iru kara mimi o sumashite watashi no aisuru kono uta ga watashi no aisuru ano hito to watashi o itsu demo tsunagi awasete iru mahou no kizuna |-| Español= Oigan, me di cuenta de que, más que emocionantes aventuras, más que cualquier sueño maravilloso, hay algo que es irreemplazable Aunque hayan momentos en que son odiosos, mi deseo es uno sólo: quiero ver a mi familia Seguramente tu persona amada también está tarareando la canción que amabas, en algún lugar, así que agudiza tus oídos Esta canción que amo siempre me conectará con mi persona amada Es un lazo mágico Finale '''Interpretes: '''Hatsune Miku (Solid), KAITO (Straight), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len (Power), GUMI (Power), MEIKO. Kanji= 果てしなく広がるこの空の下 僕らを導くのはあのメロディー 遥かなる時間を越えて繋がる どんなときも心は覚えているよ 奇跡のMusic |-| Romaji= hateshinaku hirogaru kono sora no shita bokura o michibiku no wa ano merodii haruka naru jikan o koete tsunagaru donna toki mo kokoro wa oboete iru yo kiseki no Music |-| Español= Bajo este cielo que se expande infinitamente lo que nos guía es esa melodía Traspasando el lejano tiempo, nos conectamos nuestros corazones recuerdan en todo momento la Música Milagrosa Somewhere over the rainbow (curtain call) '''Interpretes: '''Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len, GUMI, MEIKO. Inglés= somewhere over the rainbow way up high there’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that we dare to dream really do come true someday I’ll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops that’s where you’ll find me somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly birds fly over the rainbow why then oh why can’t I? if happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why oh why can’t I? |-| Español= En proceso Enlaces *Pixiv de Y oji Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Canción con Novela